DNAngel Bonus Album
by Seena58
Summary: Music can have a much deeper meaning then one could think... and it allows angst to run around wild. Characters and music that suits them.
1. Rain

This is what you get when you decide rather than putting up oneshots, you smash them altogether. And then, since it's music, you make it an… album… no, honestly, can you see these characters singing these songs!

Disclaimers: No, I don't DNAngel. Hell, if I did, then it wouldn't even be considered fanfiction in the first place. And 'Rain' belongs to Anthony Callea and… whatever. The music department? No idea whatsoever.

Author's Notes: When you read Track Four's notes then it'll make sense then. Anyway, this was just me mucking around with music and writing, but I dunno. More of an angst work due to me finding the lyrics connecting so well with the characters… yeah, I'm slightly insane, but I don't care. So here we are with the prologue Track, hope you enjoy.

Prologue Track: Rain

000

I remember when we met,

Before I was invisible

I thought I'd play it hard to get,

pretend I'm unapproachable

But somebody else came along and

took all the chances that I missed

Stuck on the sideline I keep thinking

there she goes

Falling like rain

No I don't get to hold her tonight

Falling like rain

I was pushed to the back of the line

Cause even though I need her love and crave her touch

I guess I wasn't fast enough

She's falling like rain

Just not for me

Not for me, no, no

Why I took the longest road

I'll have to plead insanity

It's like my pride put on a show

and didn't sell a single seat

While I was talking in riddles

somebody else made perfect sense

Stuck on the outside I keep thinking

there she goes

Falling like rain

No I don't get to hold her tonight

Falling like rain

I was pushed to the back of the line

Cause even though I need her love and crave her touch

I guess I wasn't fast enough

She's falling like rain

Just not for me

Just not for me

What do you do, what do you say

when the best thing has passed you by?

Where do you go, how do you know,

if she'll come back another time?

(She's falling like rain)

Falling like rain

(She's falling like rain)

Oohohoh

(She's falling like rain)

Falling like rain

(She's falling)

She's falling

(She's falling like)

Rain

(No I dont get to hold her tonight)

Won't get to hold her

(Falling like rain)

Falling like rain

(I was pushed to the back of the line)

Pushed to the back of the line

(Cause even though I need her love)

Need her love

(and crave her touch)

I guess I wasn't fast enough

(She's falling like rain)

Just not for me

She's falling like rain

000

A certain redhead by the name of Niwa Daisuke was currently sitting in his room, having had to pass through the usual 'traps' set by his mother, who believed that it was the best way to teach her son how to be a true 'thief'. Before everything began, Daisuke was just a confused boy, who just did as he was told since it didn't seem that farfetched. Well, to be exact, it was beyond farfetched and nowadays the redhead couldn't believe that he did all that in his younger years without even asking why he had to do it. Must have been a little child thing.

Not that it was a surprise for the occasional entranceway traps every now and again, since he was the Phantom Thief and all that usual junk that Daisuke would rather ignore than put on the spotlight.

Honestly, he and Dark weren't alike at all. It was just insane to assume that even a bit, and although he was more at comfort with the Thief's presence these days, there were some times before that that Daisuke wished that his so-called alter-ego would just disappear. These days… well… he was strangely at peace with Dark with him. No really, he couldn't understand why that was so. It must have been that peace truce something-or-other that settled everything down so he could just TRY to live a more normal based life, even if it did involve being a wanted criminal, running through various traps and being stalked by a certain blue-haired classmate.

Maybe it was because Dark was with him all the time now and it was just so… well, he was used to it now, so it didn't surprise anyone with that. At least, his mother seemed to enjoy the fact that her son was finally accepting his other half now and even though there were times when the young redhead could be heard arguing with himself…

Daisuke blinked and sat up as he felt his alter-ego stirring within him, (Dark? Are you awake?)

((Leave me 'lone. Sleep is good,)) slurred the purple-haired thief and the redhead could almost imagine his alter-ego rolling on his side and falling asleep again. That was accompanied by snores and he winced at the sound. Really, for a being that didn't even have his own body…

Rolling his eyes, Daisuke was soon distracted by a furry bunny-like creature who'd been with the Niwa clan for… who knew how long. Bouncing, With seemed to be rather hyper; a bit too hyper as well. Something about that was really abnormal, now that he thought about it. Or maybe it was because With hadn't had to learn new words for a while now…

Sighing at this since he really was getting a brain overload from it all, the redhead notice one of his sketches of his female classmate Harada Risa. A really old one, he reminded himself; he used to have a crush on her, but ever since that time that she rejected him… not to mention on his birthday…

Dark's appearance was supposed to fix that up!

The main fact was that his own parents had never told him about his abnormal DNA condition, which freaked him out more when he just suddenly transformed. For a moment he actually thought he was going all delusional and stuff and they would have to send him someplace else; oh, and he looked completely different as well.

Shaking his head to clear his mind a bit, Daisuke couldn't help but remember that very day when he decided it was time to try and tell Harada-san how he actually felt. It was a long-time running crush – or something – and he wasn't going to be able to hold it in forever anyway.

So, deciding that his birthday would be the day, the redhead wrote his letter. Most of it was actually him talking more to himself than to the actual addressed, but it happened a lot when he was nervous. He got his point… in the end, and that was it.

And she rejected him without even looking at the letter.

He had been so heartbroken because of that; he seemed to have a bad luck streak in him and that was what annoyed him, since no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't change that very same bad luck. Every single day prior to that one involved in him getting into some sort of trouble, nothing serious but still, and just once, once in his whole life, he wanted to change that: if even for a few minutes. That was all he wanted and even then…

True, he wasn't the most exciting of people and all that stuff, nor was he cool, but he wanted to try to change and that fell flat before he could even start. Dark, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of him and some of the things that the Thief seemed to love to do… flirting and stuff… Daisuke blushed.

"Kyu!" chirped With, noticing that the boy was off in his own thoughts again and clearly wanting more attention.

"Something wrong With?" he asked instantly, as said rabbit hopped around on his desk excitedly. "Why are you bouncing around so much?"

"Kyu! Kyu! Kyu!"

Well, it was a while before he'd finally gotten over his crush with Harada-san, and Dark had managed to fall in love with her twin sister as well, which was a bit strange, but they were the same person… in the end. Daisuke shook his head again: he'd been doing that a lot lately, maybe he was suffering from permanent brain damage. Or mental strain, which wouldn't surprise him much either, considering who was in his brain all the time.

But when he'd actually gotten over Harada-san, he got into an argument about his feelings about her twin, and then he had to admit that he did like her as well and that was that. Dark had been gloating over that for hours after that, seeing that Daisuke was a bit thick-headed at times…

Not to mention the question as to why Daisuke was so good at the whole physical activity thing when he was an absolute klutz when walking normally. Why, just the other day…

"Dai-chan! Dinner!" called his mother.

The redhead sat up straight, having slumped over on his desk as his brain overloaded on him again, "Coming!"

Who knew what would the future would bring and who he could end up with; true, he'd lost the battle of Harada-san's affections against Dark and all that, but it didn't seem important anymore. It was a huge loss in Daisuke's mind when it first happened, but now it was just so… in the past.

Daisuke smiled slightly as he caught sight of the purple-haired thief. Really, what would life be without him?

Only time would tell… and that was a long way away.

000

Falling like rain

No I don't get to hold her tonight

Falling like rain

I was pushed to the back of the line

Cause even though I need her love and crave her touch

I guess I wasn't fast enough

She's falling like rain

Just not for me

Just not for me

000

It didn't turn out so bad, if I do say so myself. I mean, I usually don't work too well with angst and I get carried away a lot… so yeah. But these lyrics really fit with Daisuke and his crush with Risa. I was going to use Breaking the Habit to show that he wanted to get free from his clumsiness and stuff (as in, in the first volume, how he said that he wanted to change) but this seemed to fit in even better! Yeah! Hope you all agree, anyway.

Oh, and I know I should be working on my other stories, but my mind's not working too well, so that's why I'm doing this, so I only have to limit the words to just over a thousand. It's just angst after all… and a bit of strangeness from me. Heh. Well, hope you enjoyed.


	2. I Am

Disclaimers: No, I don't DNAngel. 'I Am' is from Killing Heidi for the, what, Spiderman 2 movie? Whatever.

Author's Notes: This time it's all for Dark. Yup, he's off in his own world, contemplating. I'm just hoping that it made sense.

Track One: I Am

000

I know, I know, I know, I know what you'd say here

I know, I know, I know, I know all the games you play

I am, I am, I am, I am not afraid because

I know, I know, I know, I know what to say

I feel it

It's coming

It's here if you want it and

I am, out on my own

Moving in shadow

Nobody knows who I am

Standing alone

And it's me, but you can't see who I am

I'd like to rip you out of your skin

I'd switch us around and

Put you back in and

I know, I know, I know, I know what to say here

But it couldn't be any other way

Cause I feel it

It's coming

It's here if you want it and

I am, out on my own

Moving in shadow

Nobody knows who I am

Standing alone

And it's me, but you can't see who I am

So close but you don't know

And it's me but you can't see

So close but you don't know

And it's me but you can't see

So close but you don't know

And it's me but you can't see

So close but you don't know

And it's me but you can't see

So close but you don't know

And it's me but you can't see

So close but you don't know

And it's me but you can't see

I feel it

It's coming

It's here if you want it

I am, out on my own

Moving in shadow

Nobody knows who I am

Standing alone

And it's me, but you can't see who I am

So close but you don't know

And it's me but you're never gonna see who I am

So close but you don't know

And it's me but you just can't see who I am

000

It seemed to be rather chaotic outside, Dark decided within the confines of his host's mind: people were yelling at each other and hurling insults and pieces of scrap paper while their teacher was trying to regain control, just another class day. He had nothing against living there (in the mind, anyway) – seeing that he didn't need to eat, or go to the bathroom; the usual stuff – but it was fun when he was allowed the freedom of movement as such. He always had the freedom of speech, to annoy the little redhead who had become his new host and that was one of the few enjoyable things he could do while he wasn't completely in existence.

But it had been a long – long long long long long long… - time since he'd had his own body, without having to rely on someone to be there in the first place. How long had it been now? Dark really couldn't remember.

There was so much that happened, generation after generation, the loop never changed, but he was interested with the fashion change and the way technology made things much easier, even if it was confusing. He was always there, whether it was a boy or girl Niwa, and most of them knew of his existence and the importance of their roles as part of that clan.

And yet, they hadn't told his host – their son and grandson – this time around, allowing him the confusion of not understanding what the hell was going on. Why, he didn't know, Daisuke didn't know, and was too polite to actually ask his family as to why it was so.

When this had first had happened – the little redhead had had a crush on that Risa girl – he had completely freaked and Dark had allowed himself the time to just sit back and see what would actually happen if he wasn't around. But then there was that commander guy. Hiwatari.

Strange, strange person.

Dark shrugged this thought off and went back to… whatever he was thinking. Or was he plotting now? He had no idea and it was going to be either that or sleeping. Sleeping was good, although he actually didn't need it anymore, but still…

He snorted out loud as he felt sure that he was going insane.

(Dark?) Daisuke seemed to be worried about him and they were in the middle of school, meaning that if someone was to talk to him this very moment, well… he was already considered a klutz as such so it really didn't matter.

"What, Daisuke?"

(Are you feeling okay?) his host asked. (You're strangely quiet and that's not because you're sleeping.)

"When you're like me, sleeping can mean anything," Dark decided to retort, "What happens if I'm talking in my sleep?"

(I don't think holding a conversation like that means you're sleeping,) Daisuke replied simply, before turning back to whatever work he had to do, (But if you really don't want to talk about it…)

For a moment he was considering if he should just tell the boy the truth, but decided against it, not seeing any reason for annoying everyone with the simple truth that he didn't want to face himself. What was it that he didn't want to face? Well, it was… it was…

He really wasn't sure what it was.

Dark blinked and scratched the back of his head while the teacher in the outside world droned on about who knows what. Must be the years of coming and coming and coming that was turning his brain into mush. Not good, not good at all.

But as a Phantom Thief, it was his job to steal artwork and that was all he was really good at. Although there was also him flirting and annoying Hiwatari… and that boy's 'other' half.

Krad, the Hunter in this game.

But was it really a game? The stakes were pretty high then, so that couldn't be good for either one of them. He hadn't seen the blonde for a long time, so then… Daisuke had really broken the seal of the Hikari. Dark had to admit that he was surprised that there were still people – okay, one person – who had that blood, since that meant that Krad would keep coming as well.

And Daisuke was still a complete moron to keep approaching that boy, who had Krad sealed in him; nothing would stop the redhead from befriending Hiwatari, and Dark could do nothing but watch and warn his host when necessary. Other than that he couldn't care less… right?

Oh well, he was just a part of the Niwa, so he really couldn't do any more. And it wasn't like he truly hated the Hikari; they were just… dangerous, especially when Krad was out for their blood. Maybe Daisuke really thought that he could change this, but he was also scared of the blonde, so then…

If there had been a solid wall at that time, Dark would have hit his head on it in frustration. His mind really was a pile of mush, from past lives and what was happening now, since it was quite different from his usual routine of appear-steal-go away.

Why was this the case then?

His mind thought many things. More than what most people would see.

He was only seen by the Niwa family as a sort of tradition; someone who came to their family and stole artworks of the Hikari and then left when they found a true love who accepted them and him. Then the Hikari saw him as the one who stole what they worked hard in to make; the Phantom Thief they strove to stop. Krad saw him as an enemy, or did he? He had no idea anymore.

And Daisuke, his current host? Well… he was different. But he didn't know everything about Dark, and there was a lot of doubt that he would ever know at all. There were some things best left alone and untouched.

There was the Great Phantom Thief the outside world knew, and then the Dark only Krad remembered, and that wasn't nice.

So who was he exactly?

He knew, but didn't want to know.

And that was why he wanted this to end, but Daisuke would never allow it just like that: why else would he have gone into the Sage of Sleep?

There was the short-haired twin who hated him though, Riku, and that was what stopped the usual routine that should have ended. She thought of him as a pervert as such, but it wasn't his fault. He didn't mean to do that!

(Dark, we have a job tonight.)

"I know," actually, he'd forgotten, "Leave it to me."

It looked like he would have to act like the Great Phantom Thief for a little while longer.

Until it came for them to know the truth.

Who knew, that could be a while yet.

He could wait.

… Black Wings…

000

I am, out on my own

Moving in shadow

Nobody knows who I am

Standing alone

And it's me, but you can't see who I am

So close but you don't know

And it's me but you're never gonna see who I am

So close but you don't know

And it's me but you just can't see who I am

000

It makes sense, right? Right? Maybe not, but eh. I mean, yeah. Everyone does think about him that way, although Krad might see him as more then just the enemy. Who knows. (shrugs) I sure don't. And if you need to know, I've only read the manga and there's no chance of me ever seeing the anime, but I'm not complaining… really. There just seems to be more to Dark then everyone thinks… oh wait, everyone knows that already.

Again, the song's lyrics really made a lot of sense to the character concept, so yeah.


	3. Behind Blue Eyes

Disclaimers: No, I don't DNAngel. 'Behind Blue Eyes' belongs to… The Who. I think. Actually, I'm not too sure. There seems to be a number of people who did the same song…

Author's Notes: If it hadn't been for a certain someone, I would have no idea what song to use for Satoshi, because… yeah. I tend not to listen to music I don't like or if it doesn't appeal to me at first. So thanks neko-nya! You're a lifesaver! So on we go!

Track Two: Behind Blue Eyes

000

No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

No one knows what it's like

To be hated

To be fated

To telling only lies

But my dreams

They aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

No one knows what it's like

To feel these feelings

Like I do

And I blame you

No one bites back as hard

On their anger

None of my pain and woe

Can show through

But my dreams

They aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

When my fist clenches, crack it open

Before I use it and lose my cool

When I smile, tell me some bad news

Before I laugh and act like a fool

If I swallow anything evil

Put your finger down my throat

If I shiver, please give me a blanket

Keep me warm, let me wear your coat

No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

000

The end of the school day was just so… well, it was the usual; like every other day prior to that one. Satoshi had had to plough his way through a bunch of squealing fangirls who had flogged him with countless love letters that he would never read because he couldn't bother to go through the trouble. Besides, he had no interest whatsoever when it came to something like that. He had other problems to get through; something more then school or stupid girls who swooned every time they caught sight of him.

Catching sight of the person he'd been watching – or was it stalking – and hurrying until he was right behind them, the blue-haired boy tapped them lightly on the shoulder. As he expected, the person jumped slightly and spun around, looking flustered.

"H-hiwatari-kun?"

Niwa Daisuke.

Silence fell between the two and then Satoshi dismissed the surprised Niwa boy and left, watched by a perplexed redhead, who was probably talking to his alter-ego, his other half.

That was who he sought to catch. If he could get rid of that one person then he would be at… peace? Maybe not that exactly, but it was a start. Who was he after and who was Niwa's other half?

Dark. The Phantom Thief.

As the Chief Commander of the police force, it was Satoshi's duty to try and stop Dark from stealing what he sought for and ending this, but still… still it was going on. The Thief seemed to enjoy the attention he was getting from it though, so it wasn't going to end soon.

Yes, the world practically revolved around that particular purple-haired kaito. All the girls swooned for him and the police tried every trick in the book to catch him; he whose absence for forty long years seemed to affect them greatly… or something. But Satoshi was the one who was going to catch Dark in the end, and only him.

He was the last Hikari after all.

That was why he was there in the first place; if it hadn't been for the existence of that Thief, then there was no reason for him to be there. His only purpose was to capture Dark, and that was what he intended to do.

He had pushed everything away from him and focused on that one goal.

But time after time he'd been thwarted by that person and it had been just a little more time before he could have completed his task on earth. And then it was… well, there was a blank as to what happened after that. He could figure that out later, but before that…

Then his plans and thoughts were changed for the worse.

When had it happened though? When had he begun to care about another's feelings and care about that person? Was it when they had just spoken in polite tones because of school, or was it the warmth and kindness he saw in those ruby-coloured eyes?

Okay, now he was confused.

Why was he so… so… why did he care so much as to what happened to the host of Dark? He was just another person, the host; that was it, nothing else to it… and yet he couldn't let anything happen to Niwa.

But it was also Niwa's fault that the curse of his own bloodline was now out and… ugh, talking in his mind again. So annoying and something he wanted to get rid of more than anything else.

Krad.

Niwa was what changed everything. If he hadn't been so kind and caring to him, then Satoshi could have kept up his so called barrier from other people and then he could keep on chasing Dark. But no, everything was now changed and he wasn't enjoying it one bit.

Okay, he contradicted himself, the times he'd had just talking to the redhead had been pleasant and had even allowed him to think differently about the world around him.

Satoshi sighed at this and opened the door to his apartment, where he lived with his supposed 'father' who was never there anyway and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. What was he thinking? Why was he thinking like that? It made no sense and that confused him.

Niwa…

What was special about the boy!

Long ago Satoshi had thrown the emotions that kept him at bay, risking Krad's release, since he was told that that was the key to the release. Kill himself and never hold anything close…

He never intended to, and had manage to keep his vigil for all that time, being completely indifferent to every person and not letting them know how he felt inside, how he really thought.

How really scared he was and how much it really hurt inside.

No one would have known, but Niwa was so persistent when it came to feeling and being a good friend. Satoshi was only going to school to stalk him anyway, in case Dark decided to show himself.

The promise had been broken somewhere among those lines, when he'd decided to talk to Niwa. It wasn't supposed to happen, but something about that boy was different from the scared classmates or the overly obsessed fangirls. They had some serious issues to attend to, that was for sure.

And Niwa seemed to understand: he could smile, laugh and keep optimistic in the most ridiculous of times. Even with the Sage of Sleep… when he'd lost Dark and was told how to get him back he'd been so grateful. Why? He still couldn't understand how the redhead could be so forgiving to his other half who had tried to kill the night before.

Satoshi hated him for that… but it was that that made him more attached to the boy. Whether it was as a friend or more, it was his fault that Krad was out, and he'd tried to make it clear to Niwa, to keep him away so that nothing could happen. The redhead chose to ignore that warning. It was expected, he guessed.

If it hadn't been for Dark's host, then Satoshi might have lived the rest of his life in pain and silence and in the world of silence that he'd created himself since the death of his family. But no, he had to change; Krad was now out and he was trying to kill Dark and Niwa. He grew to care for the redhead and to even care about his own life.

And he blamed it all on Niwa.

If it hadn't been for him, it would have been so easy. If he hadn't become his friend, then everything would be over. If he hadn't become so attached, then Krad would have never appeared.

But that was no longer the case and nothing would change it.

He knew that Niwa liked the Harada twins but would that be enough? Well, if it had been then Dark would be gone and it would be the end. No, something must have happened during that time and now the Thief had to wait for whenever the time would come.

And what did he want? He didn't know, didn't want to know, but still…

Letting Krad go would be the easiest option, but that meant killing everyone, and then he would always feel guilty. He couldn't just rid of someone so kind and caring like that, or his family. Not even his alter-ego. No, that couldn't do.

The truth hurt him, but what could he do without hurting Niwa?

There had to be a way to change the way the fate of the Niwas and Hikaris, right? He was a Hikari by blood, so he had to find a way.

The sound of the phone ringing snapped Satoshi out of his rather long trance and he picked up the phone.

"Yes?"

Until he could truly be himself, to be able to talk freely and be like another normal person, like what Niwa wanted him to be, he would have to be the cold one, the emotionless one. He didn't like the thought of it, and the redhead seemed to agree. Maybe he didn't say it like that, but the message was quite clear. He wanted him to be himself.

But until then, he would just be the cold person and nothing now would change it.

He would keep to himself until it was over.

It didn't matter in the end if he died or something; that was expected with Krad continuously draining the life out of him.

No one needed to know. No one.

It always hurt.

"Commander Hiwatari, we just discovered a notice from Dark--"

Not even Niwa.

000

No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

000

These lyrics were really, really touching, when I read them and then listened to the actual music (actually, I don't have much music. Trust me). I mean, it's like so Satoshi and how he's always hiding his emotions and all that usual stuff. And now I sound like some insane fangirl or something. Pft, maybe not. But he does seem to be suffering a lot, anyway. I really do feel sorry for him…


	4. Breaking the Habit

Disclaimers: No, I don't DNAngel. 'Braking the Habit' by Linkin Park. What more can I say?

Author's Notes: This was actually going to be for Daisuke, originally, but then I thought 'nah, not really' cause… well, the lyrics sure talk a lot more about pain and stuff. So Krad it was (it could have been for Dark or Satoshi as well, but since I already had songs for them…).

Track Three: Breaking the Habit

000

Memories consume like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume, I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one the battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight...

Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door

I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more, than any time before

I have no options left again

I don't want to be the one the battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight…

I'll paint it on the walls

'Cause I'm the one at fault

I'll never fight again

And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

But now I have some clarity

To show you what I mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight...

000

The night sky was as dreary as the day he'd first been placed on this god-forsaken world. A number of clouds were stretched out, obscuring the view of the moon and the countless stars that were scattered across the sky, just like a portrait that had been stolen only recently.

Stolen by the Phantom Thief known as Dark.

The person gritted their teeth slightly as he fought to control the hate that consumed him as he felt his host stirring slightly in discomfort. True, he needed that body if he wanted to live, but knowing that the Thief was hanging around was almost unbearable that he just wanted out to kill ever living Niwa around. It was that bad, but he knew that while this particular person still had control over his body, there was nothing that could be done.

He was just a curse in the eyes of the Hikari, after all. But as the hunter, he had to do what he was told, and that was just one thing:

Rid the world of Dark, the Wing Master and every other Niwa that was still in existence. If he could rid the land of their life, then he could finally be at peace. What would happen then? Complete violation or death?

If the Wing Master was dead with the thief then either choice seemed pretty good for him.

A blonde angel with pure white wings merely stood in the dimly lit room, focused on that single window within the bedroom of his host: An angel, yet not an angel; the light that was not.

A curse.

That was what he was known as, for the countless years when he was sealed in, and now was just another generation where he would try and kill Dark, only to fail and get sealed away until another of the Hikari blood was to come into life.

It was just an endless cycle.

One that would never end unless he could finally rid of the one who caused him all this pain.

The Niwa: those redheaded fools that continue to live on and continue giving birth and loving the fact that every first-born male would become another thief; another one of those people who stole from his own host and the blood that he served.

Dark: the thief, the black wings, the one who stole for the Niwas, the Wing Masters and took pleasure in the whole 'game', as he called it. A game with a lot on the plate, once he'd come into the picture.

Krad ground his teeth.

How long had he been with the Hikari anyway; sealed with some of the most powerful of spells? They didn't wish for him to exist, having found the error of their ways, and yet they ailed. The blonde knew this as a fact and that nothing would change it: he would continue to try and take over the body of the Hikari, or kill Dark and his host.

The Wing Master.

That who he loathed with every single sanity of his mind; it was because of that fool that he had been unable to completely take over Satoshi-sama's body when he'd had a chance. It was he who drew the last of the Hikari line astray.

And for that he would feel pain. Not just the usual take-and-kill routine, but a slow death that would have the boy screaming and begging for mercy, just so that it would all end. He would suffer to the end, and then it would be over.

And then…

Then it was just a blank.

Krad frowned at this, as his mind cleared subconsciously. That was his purpose in this world, and there was no other. What would become of him if he did kill them? Would he be free or would he be destroyed with them? Would both clans die off without a trace? Would the life of the artworks that the Hikari created so lovingly – and stolen away from the Niwas – be gone too? Would that just be the end of them all?

It was strange, seeing that it had been centuries that the blonde had been given time to think it over: to think over his purpose in this life, to see what would happen if it were to be accomplished, to see if this was what he really wanted in the end.

He had never questioned this thought before, so why was it now that everything was so different? It was like every other time that he and Dark had faced off, with the same results all the time; so why was it now that he was being so fretful about this time?

Would it be over after this?

Something about that seemed strangely absurd, but then again, his whole existence was pretty absurd. If his host was to suddenly go up to some unsuspecting stranger and said that he had a curse in him – another person, to say the least – they would probably send him to an asylum or something quite close to that.

Maybe this was all just a dream that would soon fade into nothingness and he would no longer have to suffer; Krad doubted that would happen, because that would mean that he was in a couple of thousand-year-old dream.

Nope, his only way out – or death – was more death, and more deaths after that. Lots of blood.

And yet the Wing Master was strangely different from the other hosts that had come and gone over the countless generations; something that Krad just couldn't pinpoint. Of course, it wasn't just that Satoshi-sama was actually attached to this boy and all the usual, but there was something truly different from him to, let's say, his grandfather. Maybe it was because the times when he could have rid of Dark he wanted him back as – not the curse and family tradition placed on him – but rather as his other half and, as much as he hated the thought of it, a friend. Him. A part of him that he couldn't live without.

But then, what was the blonde's reason to being here?

The whole kill-to-rid-the-curse seemed pointless now, even though it had been a long time since he'd come out, but then again, it was BECAUSE of the Niwa boy that he was able to break the seal of the Hikari. And then he was going to kill him.

Then Dark? What were his feelings for the Black Wings? It had been so long ago and for countless years and the years ahead all they had done was argue and fight, not giving any chance for some sane conversation that would explain why this was happening. And because of that they had called each other enemies since the time they were first sealed.

No questions were asked about.

Krad wondered if Dark was in as much pain as he was in now. They were similar in so many ways that it wasn't funny, but whenever he was around, it just hurt. The blonde knew his own host was suffering as well, so it made no sense and he would never find a reason either.

Was there really a reason to this anymore? Krad had no idea, but maybe it was time to look for those answers: even if he did have to keep acting like he hated Dark into oblivion and only wanted to kill them.

No, he just wanted answers now. That was it.

He would break the continuous chain that bound the fate of the Hikaris and the Niwas together. It didn't matter who got hurt in the process, since if it was the only way, so be it.

Satoshi-sama had been thinking that very same thing for a long time, ever since meeting the Niwa boy as a person and not as Dark. Maybe that was why the blonde was thinking this way.

Either way, this was going to be the last time.

000

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

But now I have some clarity

To show you what I mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight...

000

Whoa… intense Krad angst. Or something. I know that he's usually portrayed as some sort of sadistic bastard or something, but there's probably more to it. So that's why this is so.


	5. He Wasn't

Disclaimers: No, I don't DNAngel. 'He Wasn't' belongs to Avril Lavigne. He wasn't what? Oh, never mind.

Author's Notes: This is what you get for researching on the internet and having a hard time finding a floor plan for Religion and then this song pops up while listening to the radio during all this. Oh, and I did manage to finish my assignment in the end, mind you. This was actually my first fic on this concept thing, and I don't really think it's a song fic like thing. Or something. I mean, yeah. It's just the lyrics. Like you could hear Risa singing this…

Track Four: He Wasn't

000

There's not much going on today.

I'm really bored, it's getting late.

What happened to my Saturday?

Monday's coming, the day I hate.

I'll sit on my bed alone

Staring at the phone

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought no.

He wouldn't even open up the door.

He never made me feel like I was special.

He isn't really what I'm looking for.

This is when I start to bite my nails.

And clean my room when all else fails

I think it's time for me to bail.

This point of view is getting stale.

Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought no.

He wouldn't even open up the door.

He never made me feel like I was special.

He isn't really what I'm looking for.

Na na na na na, we've all got choices.

Na na na na, we've all got voices.

Na na na na na, stand up make some noise.

Na na na na, stand up make some noise.

Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought no.

He wouldn't even open up the door.

He never made me feel like I was special.

He isn't really what I'm looking for.

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought no.

He wouldn't even open up the door.

He never made me feel like I was special.

Like I was special, cuz I was special.

Na na na na na.

000

Harada Risa lay on her bed stomach first, twirling a lock of her long brown hair almost dreamily. Her pink coverlet was slightly wrinkled under her form, and it seemed that she was fantasizing. Well, she was fantasizing alright; about her perfect man. Sure, it was slightly insane and incredibly impossible, considering her standards – as her friends told her – but Risa didn't care: she knew what she wanted and nothing was going to change her mind.

Risa sighed and rolled onto her back, still fantasizing like there was no tomorrow. She had thought it was impossible to find her perfect man, but find him she did, and now there was nothing that was going to stop her from getting Him. Well, besides her older twin, Riku.

She fumed slightly; no way her sister would just do that! She would never allow it!

Of course, her sister was still only slightly better than her, but not even remotely feminine when it came to clothes and such…

Who was she thinking about? Oh, it was obvious.

Phantom Thief Dark.

He was her perfect man and she wanted him to acknowledge her as the one person who would always be special in his life (even if he was a couple of hundred years old, whether she wanted to know that or not) and that would always be it. But how could she do that? How could she get him to acknowledge her? She frowned and tried to work it out.

Lately she'd been going to every victim sight on the right night, when Dark-san was supposed to appear. That or wait around that area, hoping to run into him after he finished his job. She was successful sometimes, and sometimes he was nowhere to be found at all. Well, since he did have wings… Risa sighed dreamily. How romantic!

Her mind then wandered off HER Phantom Thief and the sickening-pastel-pink walls, moving to a certain classmate of hers that she considered a friend. One of the most stable of her male friends anyway. Saehara-kun was just too weird for her own good and he was creepy. The only problem with this friend of hers was that he had a crush on her. She wondered if he still did.

Niwa Daisuke.

She had to admit that he was a kind-hearted person and all that usual stuff that made a good friend, but that was it. Niwa-kun was just so boring in her opinion. He just wouldn't help her social status at all. Sure, it was evil to reject him like that – heck, she even forgot to get him a birthday present, some friend – but he had to understand that he wasn't what she was looking for.

Niwa-kun must have been so upset because of that, she mused with a good amount of indifference on her mind. True, he would be upset for a while with the rejection and all, but all guys got over it in the end anyway; besides, it was the girls job to over-react and stuff, not the guy. That was another problem with him, she noted, he really had a tendency to get hurt easily and act like the girl. Not that it really mattered, now that he knew how she felt.

What her sister saw in him she would never know, but she was glad enough with that as the end result, since Dark-san would belong to her!

Risa cackled evilly.

"Risa, what are you doing?" her older twin knocked on the door and pushed it open, frowning slightly: either out of fear or pure worry that her younger sister was going insane, no one would ever know. "Don't you have homework to finish? You know that those equations don't help your brain."

The brunette sat up and inclined her head, "Riku, why do you hate Dark-san so much?"

Riku rolled her eyes at that as she entered the bedroom, wearing the usual pants and shirt. "Do we have to go through that again? You already know why and we're not going to waste another night arguing over that!"

"Riku…" Risa pouted just for the sake of it: true, it annoyed her that her own twin would just hate someone as great as HIM, but at least that meant that there was no chance of Riku trying to take Dark-san from her.

"What?" the short-haired girl frowned at this but then smiled, "Daydreaming again? That's so you, Risa."

"That's not true!" protested the younger sibling, "I was just wondering how to do question 18 t okay!" Actually, she hadn't touched her homework sheet since the night before. At least it was Saturday now.

Riku smiled winningly at this as she sat herself at the end of Risa's bed. "You know, Risa, we don't even HAVE a question 18 t. It stops at question thirteen."

"Oh…"

"What were you daydreaming about? … Don't answer that question, I don't want to know," the older Harada twin shuddered slightly as she corrected herself: she didn't want to think about it. She KNEW what Risa was thinking about: or, to be exact, who.

"RI-KU!"

"Oh, grow up Risa!" seeing that the conversation was getting them nowhere, Riku stood up, "When you're ready to do that homework you can come to MY room instead. The pink is a bit strong, in case you're wondering." She was, of course, referring to the pink walls, chairs, curtains, heck, the windows would have been pink as well if the parents hadn't stopped her, and, well, everything was literally pink. Except for Risa's clothes; that, at least, was a variety of colours. Riku seemed to have a hard time looking at the room, saying that she got dizzy easily and would leave in the next two minutes, fifty seconds if possible.

Once she was gone, Risa turned to her phone, gazing at it almost wistfully. She could always call her friends for a day out or something, since she had to make the most of her day, but Riku wouldn't approve of that. Her perfect man…

Niwa-kun wasn't, even Hiwatari-kun wasn't. She just wanted to be noticed by her Thief, but what was the possibility of that happening?

Risa sighed.

Very little, the sane part of her brain said.

But she wasn't about to give up. Nope.

The Harada girl grinned to herself.

Nothing was ever going to stop her until she got what she wanted.

000

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought no.

He wouldn't even open up the door.

He never made me feel like I was special.

Like I was special, cuz I was special.

Na na na na na…

000

Yeah, this is the overly obsessive fangirl something, something, something. It's always that vibe around her about Dark. And the lyrics really do refer to Daisuke, because he wasn't what she wanted in a man. Pft. Pathetic.


	6. Calm Down

Disclaimers: No, I don't DNAngel. 'Calm Down' is by Killing Heidi… again. Yah.

Author's Notes: And so now we know how these angst fics came into play. Yeah, kind a crummy excuse, but you can't stop these ideas popping into your head. Now, here's the other Harada twin, Riku. She's a bit… on the violent side, let's say. A bit of mind-blowing Dark-bashing as well. Or something. Just a way to magnify on her 'hate' of the 'pervert'. Oh, and her feelings for his host.

Track Five: Calm Down

000

When your head is spinning and you're feeling overwhelmed

And your ears are ringing 'cause your heart is beating so damn loud

And your mind is numbing and your heart is pumping out

Oh it feels like you're running but your feet won't touch the ground

Calm down, calm down

Now all my defences are down

Calm down, calm down, calm down

When it feels like you're tripping but you're not sure what about

You just might be slipping, ice queen is melting down

And the blood is pumping and your head is spinning round

And your heart is thumping and your tongue is hanging out

Calm down, calm down

Now all my defences are down

Calm down, calm down

When you're feeling overwhelmed, again

Calm down, calm down, calm down

When your head is spinning and you're feeling overwhelmed

And your ears are ringing 'cause your heart is beating so damn loud

Calm down, calm down

Now all my defences are down

Calm down, calm down

Now you're feeling overwhelmed, again

Calm down, calm down, calm down

Come back, come back, come back

Come back, come back again

Come back, come back, come back

Come back, come back again

000

Riku rubbed her eyes as she closed the door of her bedroom behind her in frustration: Risa was so… she was so… so damn obsessed with that perverted thief and it bugged the hell out of her so much that sometimes she just wanted to scream. Well, she couldn't do that, so the most she did these days was scream at said thief if they ever crossed paths. They seemed to that a lot though, so it was kinda freaky for the short-haired twin.

Something told her that she and her younger sister were being stalked. STALKED, of all things. Why would he be so intent with being such a… whatever he really was!

Phantom Thief, she snorted slightly, sure…

And what was with Risa being so obsessed with him? She had really, really high standards when it came to having a boyfriend – not like they had one anyway – but Dark? That didn't sound right at all, not right and she had no intention of sitting around and letting her younger sister get caught into something that would hurt her badly in the end. As the older one, it was her job to do that and she had no intention of allowing anything to happen to either one of them.

She vaguely recalled the first time she herself had seen Dark and had screamed as loud as she could. And then he'd disappeared. Gawd, she felt like an idiot after that, but that couldn't be…

Then there was that time when she was sleeping and then he… he… he was there and she screamed again and then… she threw stuff at him… and then he pinned her down and she was about to kick him where it hurt… (was she?) and then he, he… he… argh!

In her frustration, Riku kicked one of her bedposts and ended up hopping around, clutching her hurt foot. Okay, that wasn't the best way to get rid of stress and anger during a matter like this one. And all that time Risa was just humming to herself and daydreaming about… she didn't want to think about it herself.

Then how about her and Niwa-kun? Before all this had happened she had had no idea as to how she'd felt about her classmate, and didn't even try to think about it since he'd had a crush on her sister. But all that time, when she was ignoring it, whenever she did come in contact with the redhead, she was… she had been so confused that it was unexplainable. It was just that feeling and very, very mind-blurring, or whatever it was. Her heart beat so fast whenever she'd been around him…

And he'd liked Risa. But now… now it was different?

She could only hope so.

Riku flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling above her. But now what was to happen? Niwa-kun always seemed to be occupied with one thing or another and then there was still her sister and Dark, which she didn't want to face either, which meant hell all around. Maybe she was overreacting.

Sure she was, but she refused to admit to it.

There was so much she didn't know about Niwa-kun, even now, so what was she to do? They couldn't have any sort of relationship at this point, but he seemed to understand that as well, like the time at the island. That was just weird, and how'd she been so stupid as to get lost in there, she never came to know.

And then there was that dream; that ridiculous, absurd, complete and utterly crazy dream. No way they were the same. Niwa-kun and Dark…

But even now she was completely air-headed about Niwa-kun and maybe she would always be. It didn't really bother her that much, but still… she had homework and stuff to do to. Not to mention Dark was still creating chaos at all sides and it seemed to have an affect on him as well, for some very strange reason.

Riku pulled out her homework sheet and the answers to it, working out and all. She just needed something to distract her, even for a minute, and maths was the answer to that. She wasn't that enthusiastic on that sort of work, but it had to be done in the end. Maybe if hearing Risa whine about it would distract her more so, but no, she as on her own.

Now she was really going insane and that wasn't good at all. Why was she the one suffering all this mental torture anyway? It didn't make any sense at all. The brunette shook her head and went back to the paper, still lying on her bed.

Maybe after time passed things would calm down and she would finally be able to live a normal school life again. That would happen.

Once she stopped getting dizzy by just thinking about Niwa-kun, that is. And her constant dream to go and beat the living… out of Dark. She probably wouldn't go that far, but he needed to learn that playing with Risa's feelings was, like, taboo, when it came to her. She was family.

Insanity was becoming a part of life, so Riku pushed it away.

Oh well, she could deal with it.

000

Calm down, calm down

Now all my defences are down

Calm down, calm down

Now you're feeling overwhelmed, again

Calm down, calm down, calm down

Come back, come back, come back

Come back, come back again

Come back, come back, come back

Come back, come back again

000

I dunno… Riku's an energetic girl… so it just ended up that way. Now I'm embarrassed.

This song seemed to make quite a bit of sense, but only where Daisuke is concerned. I read in some interview thing that sometimes she thinks about Daisuke so much that she can't think straight, so that's why the song made so much sense and stuff.

Okay this was done in about a week and stuff, but now I'm trying to find songs for the rest of them. I mean, like for Emiko, Daiki, Kosuke, Towa, With (!), Takeshi, you know, the lot. But I doubt it'll work, since you don't get to know that much about the characters. How about Freedert? Or Menou? Uh… you know what I mean. If you can find some songs then I'll be so glad for the help! (You know when I said about not having much music? Well, that's true, since I use my radio to listen to almost everything. And I have Simple Plan's first album, and then there's a bunch of random things that I can't understand, so there.)

Anyway, from this point on it won't just be angst. Probably conflicts between characters and the such.

Now, it's actually up to you reviewers as to whether I continue this or not, even if it isn't a real story. I could always make it so it was, but it depends. And I KNOW I should continue my other fics, but since this is pretty much one-shots and short stories, yeah. Hope you enjoyed and I'll just keep writing!

(Okay, I lie here. I mean, I'm working on fics that aren't even up yet… oh well.)


	7. Hurts So Bad

Disclaimers: I own it not. And 'Hurts So Bad' is Anthony Callea's. So yeah.

Author's Notes: Like Satoshi's last track… but it was scary… mostly cause I could SEE Satoshi singing this one…

000

Track Six: Hurts So Bad

000

You're an obsession now,  
Night after night I think of you,  
A little mysterious,  
You're hot like the sun but you're cool like the moon

It would be easier,  
If I could only read your mind,  
Not knowing is killing me,  
Are you trying to be cruel 'coz I'm dying inside

CHORUS  
Do you know what you're doing when you walk like that,  
Do you mean what you're saying when you talk like that,  
Did you steal my heart 'cos you knew you could,  
How could something feel so good,  
When it hurts so bad

Are you insatiable,  
How many hearts are on your list,  
When will you let me know,  
Am I touching your soul when I'm kissing your lips

Do you believe in love,  
Or are you making other plans,  
You're making it hard for me,  
I know what I'm feeling but I don't understand

CHORUS  
Do you know what you're doing when you walk like that,  
Do you mean what you're saying when you talk like that,  
Did you steal my heart 'cos you knew you could,  
How could something feel so good,  
When it hurts so bad

What can I do to make you understand,  
You've got to know you're my one and only,  
You're all I need baby, all that I have,  
How can it hurt so bad

CHORUS  
Do you know what you're doing when you walk like that,  
Do you mean what you're saying when you talk like that,  
Did you steal my heart 'cos you knew you could,  
How could something feel so good,  
When it hurts so bad...

000

The shrill sound of the bell was what woke Satoshi up. He grumbled something under his breath as he sat up, a number of students passing by his desk to reach the door. No one was paying any attention to him anyway, but why would he care?

Stuffing his books into his bag, the blue-haired boy got up and sauntered to the door, exiting the now-empty classroom. It was like any other day; where teachers and students were caught up in a constant battle of willpower, and all the people who weren't involved got caught up in the crossfire. It was very painful, but you just had to get used to it.

Walking home was a drag, but today seemed more peaceful than usual, due to the lack to girls around to stare at him. That was a relief for so many reasons and why did it have to happen every single day? It was just painful to think about it and he shoved it away.

It was just another day. There was nothing special about it.

Oh, how very wrong he was.

The familiar sound of that really annoying reporter-wannabe – Saehara – yelling something that made no sense whatsoever reached Satoshi's ears. Then he heard another voice, telling him to calm down. It didn't take long for him to work out who that was.

Niwa.

But why was he there? Supposedly, the other boy had dragged him off for one reason or another. Although Satoshi had come to accept his own feelings for the boy – as ridiculous as it was, Krad so often told him – he couldn't stand being around the redhead, because it was just so… painful. Honestly, the boy was too naïve for his own good, and that's what made it more complicated.

Besides, Niwa would end up with Harada Riku; when she came to accept Dark, anyway. He was a Hikari, and that was all the reason he needed to avoid being around others, and staying a good distance away from the redhead.

So why was it, almost constantly, that Niwa would hang around him? Talk to him? Treat him like a friend?

If it had been anyone else, he would have questioned their sanity. Or lack thereof, seeing that most people, as much as they worshiped him, they were wary of him. No one ever communicated with him unless it was entirely necessary, and even then they were hesitant.

And then there was Niwa and Dark. The Phantom Thief, being who he was, taunted and treated it all like a game. If that meant they got along, he was going to have to shoot him.

But Niwa… it was strange. Odd. Almost like someone was manipulating their lives and pulling them into these sorts of situations. But he was the first and foremost person who treated him like a fellow human being. And even after he found out about the curse inside of himself and, later, Satoshi, he still talked to him and didn't seem to care about their other halves.

That in itself was a questioning thought.

There was no logical answer to it, and that was what baffled him the most, and that was what made it even harder to work out what to do and how he was going to handle it. It was just too much to take in, especially when the very boy who befriended him was host to the one he sought to get rid of.

Did he even have the heart to do it anymore? He wasn't sure, and there was a chance that he would never know. There was so much at stake against the two clans, and the spirits that resided within them, but how could he hurt someone who had done him no harm?

But then again, now that he thought about it, aside from Krad and, perhaps the whole of his existence, Niwa was the first person to truly hurt him in a way that could not be forgotten.

So then why did he care so much for the boy? It didn't make any sense to him, and maybe that was what hurt the most.

It was the fact that he held onto a dream that was not only foolish and absurd, but something that would never happen. And still he clung onto it; to him, it was the one of the few things worth living for.

The rest was just to catch Dark.

Was that his only purpose in life, then? Was that all he had to look forward to? For many years that had been his only goal and there was no other; so why was he thinking about it now?

So many conflicting emotions; so many troubles and fears that he now had to face. Things that he never had to experience now piled up on him, and perhaps that was Niwa's fault.

If it hadn't been for him, if Satoshi had only been able to keep his distance away from the red-haired boy…

Then things would be different.

And he also knew that it was too late to think like that. There was no way to change the past now, and that was final. He had to continue living, even if he hated it, and loathed the curse within his body and soul, but he would keep living. And that in itself he hated. Or maybe it was because he knew that Niwa would never allow that to happen.

Why did the boy care so much about his well-being? He was the very same person who hurt both Dark and himself, and he was still willing to smile, laugh and just talk with the blue-haired boy. Why didn't he see the dangers, the pain, the fact that he didn't want to talk to anyone?

Why did it have to be this way!

Satoshi stopped thinking this way as he came into consciousness that he was hyper-ventilating. Calming himself down, he tried to rid himself of the thoughts that plagued him constantly now. In a way, it was his fault for letting things get out of control, and now look at him.

He had both made an enemy and friend.

Was that even the right word to use in this situation?

Again, it was a questionable thought.

Niwa fell in and out of love with the younger Harada girl, and was now in love with the older of the two twins. But was it really love? He didn't know; he didn't know what love was. It was a word, it was a trigger, and it was a curse.

Spinning on the heels of his shoes, the blue-haired boy mentally berated himself for thinking again and made a different route home. Or, to put it simply, the small room that he lived him almost all day unless he needed to be somewhere else.

Nothingness greeted him as he entered, as he knew it would. It wasn't like the man who adopted him would ever really be there, so there was nothing new to the dead feeling that hung in the room. He didn't care about all that and the thoughts in his head weren't exactly helping his train of thought either.

Being alone was what he was used to, and Niwa had invaded in his privacy; breaking into the depths of his own humane emotions and letting them loose and allowing them to wreak havoc.

He hated Niwa for that.

000

Voices.

Another presence. Another being.

_:I'm right here.:_

Stifling a curse, Satoshi tried to mentally block out the voice that plagued him constantly. It was there, and there was no way for him to be rid of it; or, at least, not until it was all over. But he couldn't stand it; he couldn't face the pain that he had to endure each day.

It wouldn't leave him alone, no matter how many times he tried.

_:You can't get rid of me. You can't destroy my presence.:_

These were the types of days that Satoshi hated the most. Although school was a pointless study in itself for the blue-haired boy, he could never stand the sibilant hiss that was there. Prowling, searching, whispering, seeking…

Being there.

As it had been, he could never go to school in such a state, especially since there was a good chance that he would crack under the pressure; and he was supposed to be the student who didn't talk to anyone and got incredibly high grades.

But it didn't mean anything about his emotional and mental well-being.

_:I will always be here for you, and you know that as well as I do. We are the one and same, Satoshi-sama.:_

He hated it so much, but it wouldn't leave him alone. Choosing to ignore it, Satoshi rolled onto his side and stared at the bleak wall in the far corner. A thin strip of light fell across to that side and was the only interesting thing to focus on, but then again, he wasn't really focusing.

He was contemplating. But it wasn't the smartest thing to do.

_:You can't protect Niwa forever. You never were one to hold such emotions to anyone… until now…:_

He couldn't stand it… he just couldn't stand it…

000

The vague sound of buzzing was what brought Satoshi back to reality and he looked up at the speaker/thingy blankly. School would already be over and there was no reason for anyone to be at the front of his… place of residence, so who the hell-?

At least Krad had decided to leave him alone for the time being; and for that, he was grateful.

Opening the door slowly, he spoke to the figure standing out there monotonously, "Yes?"

"Hiwatari-kun? It's Niwa. Sensei wanted me to bring you your homework, so…"

It wasn't the first time that the redhead had brought Satoshi's homework to him, so it wasn't all that surprising. But it was still a wonder as to why the boy – probably – volunteered to it. But it was either that or some squealing fangirl, and as much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed the boy's company.

Pulling the door back, Satoshi allowed him entrance, "Come in."

"Eh?" the redhead seemed confused for a moment, but then obliged willingly. Although why, he would probably never know. The boy was too trusting towards others, and even if it was a good thing in some ways, it was definitely bad in others.

So why had he told Niwa to come in? He… had no idea.

He enjoyed the boy's company, he enjoyed listening to him speak, and hell, if it was possible, he may be in love with him; but again, how could he love if he didn't even know what it was.

But he did know that he cared for the boy more than some random person off the street, and that was enough of an excuse for him.

"Are you feeling better now, Hiwatari-kun?" this was Niwa.

"… I suppose."

The redhead smiled at this.

Watching him, Satoshi couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if things had been different. If it hadn't been for Dark and Krad, maybe, just maybe, the situation wouldn't have been so complicated for them. If it hadn't been all part of what was between the Niwa's and the Hikari's, there might have been more to life.

Besides, the boy in front of him was caught in the middle of it all, there was no reason for him to get hurt in the fight.

And yet he could still smile.

How could he still be smiling? How could he be so trusting? So pure of heart? So… so…

He couldn't even find the right words to explain the boy.

It was something that couldn't be comprehendible, and maybe that was what made him even more of a different person from the rest of them. He always seemed to be caught into one problem or another, and there he was, right in front of him and still living life like everything was normal.

Confusing, naïve, trusting…

God, he was confusing himself a lot now.

Niwa seemed to be able to see the good in everyone, and in it's own, it was okay; but to Satoshi, maybe it was the fact that he knew that no good would come out, that all his inner, conflicting emotions tore him up so badly inside.

There was so much he wanted to say, but there was so many consequences that he would have to face because of it.

And he didn't want to hurt Niwa.

It hurt this way, but he would just have to endure it a little longer.

_:You never allowed yourself to feel for another human before… so why did it happen now:_

000

Do you know what you're doing when you walk like that,  
Do you mean what you're saying when you talk like that,   
Did you steal my heart 'cos you knew you could,  
How could something feel so good,  
When it hurts so bad...

000

… Right…

Reviews:

neko-nya: Long time since I did this. But yeah, I like the first four as well.

Tsuki Fox: Eheh… thanks a lot! I suppose insanity and great works go hand in hand for some reason. Or they battle each other and everything goes haywire XD

Tink: Nyeheheh… XD Thanks! I think we're all a bit insane anyway. It comes and goes from time to time, and the depths in characters and songs can really take us all far. That's what makes everyone unique and special. Thanks for the comments!


	8. It's a Beautiful Thing

Disclaimers: Still not mine, so yeah. DNAngel belongs to whoever it is and this track belongs to Tammin Sursok. So don't sue. Not like I have anything of value…

Author's notes: Er… focused on Elliot, Freedert and Kyle, so yeah. That is, I have no idea what happened when they were still alive and the like, so don't go blaming me for being… something or other. I actually like this quite a bit and is part one of three. Yeah, it's focused on their life… sorta…

000

Track Seven: It's a Beautiful Thing

000

Am I losing my mind  
You're everywhere and I don't know why   
Something I can't deny  
On and on like a song in my head  
And I can't do a thing about it

When your heart can't stop  
Like a runaway train  
And love walks in like a hurricane  
It's a beautiful thing

When it feels so good  
That you can't let go  
When you're so far gone  
Cos you couldn't say no  
It's a beautiful thing

I keep hearing your name  
It's in the sun and it's in the rain  
I just heard it again  
Don't know how it got into my head  
But I don't wanna be without it

When your heart can't stop  
Like a runaway train  
And it feels so good  
That you can't explain  
It's a beautiful thing

When you just can't do  
Without anything else  
And you give so much   
That you lose yourself  
It's a beautiful thing

Hope this feeling never goes away

When you lose your way  
Don't have a clue  
And you happen to find somebody like you  
It's a beautiful thing

When you're on the moon  
And you can't get down  
Just me and you  
No-one else around  
It's a beautiful thing

When your heart can't stop  
Like a runaway train   
And it feels like you've drunk a case of champagne  
It's a beautiful thing  
It's a beautiful thing  
It's a beautiful thing   
So beautiful

000

Elliot scowled at the wall in front of him. It was such a beautiful day outside and it seemed a pity to waste time inside. He didn't know why he was just sitting on top of his bed, scowling at the wall, but it wasn't like he was going to do anything about it anytime soon.

What was there for him to do anyway? Nothing, as far as he was concerned.

Somewhere downstairs his father was talking to some higher-class people, and that was the last thing that Elliot wanted to be in company with. All they ever talked about was politics and all that other random boring topics that adults seemed to enjoy for some reason, and he just couldn't place as to why it was so. It was boring, annoying, and incredibly tedious, but what was he to do about that? It was their life; they could do whatever they wanted with it.

As these thoughts ran around in the back of his head, the boy rolled over and stared at another blank wall, which had a window cut out of it, so at least he could see the sky outside. It was a pretty, kind of calm, blue with the odd white cloud sticking out of it, and as he waited, he could make out the random bird flying past his window. The sounds of life below was what filled his ears, completely blocking out the insane monotonous talk downstairs, and eventually he sat up.

Brushing himself down, Elliot came to a simple conclusion as he made sure that he looked good enough to walk around in public, and then left his room in a mess that could only be described as… messy.

Getting past the adults was easy, and being the son of a Duke also helped, because no one ever bothered him, even if they desperately wanted to. Although this also meant he had no one to talk to in the building that was home, but he had friends.

And that was what he planned to do.

Kyle and Freedert… they were his best friends since… ever. He could only vaguely recall when they had first met, but they had gotten along so well that it only seemed natural for them to still be friends. And although Elliot WAS the son of a Duke, and therefore of a higher social standing, he would take his friends over that any day. It wasn't like there were many higher-ranking children around that didn't get on his nerves anyway.

Despite it all, though, Kyle and Freedert treated him like a normal person; someone who they talked to and played around with. True, they were a lot older now and playing games wasn't exactly a priority in their mind, but just hanging out with each other was enough of a comfort from the blistering and rather stuffy confines of life. They knew him as a person, not the son of a duke. To them, he was just Elliot.

And he appreciated that a lot.

In truth, they had no idea how boring it was to listen to his father talking business and the like to some other dude, and although they did sympathise with him – even if he was whingeing like there was no tomorrow – it was better to get it out of his head before he exploded… in front of his parents, no less.

Still… how they first met was still… kind of… odd…

000

_A five-year-old Elliot managed to find himself lost in the crowded streets, which was typical for a small child who was naturally curious. In fact, he wasn't that worried and his mind wasn't about to protest against it either. It was fun to be outside, around other people who just talking and didn't pay him much attention._

_But the fact remained that he had **somehow **lost sight of his mother, who had taken him out in the first place (and had had a firm grip on his hand) and, sooner or later, he was going to get that through his brain and panic._

_Which happened not too long later._

_Oh, he wasn't the sort to cry and make a scene, of course, but he couldn't stop the small tears that fell down across his cheeks and he sniffled. He was complete and utterly lost in the world outside his home, and there was no one around that he knew and could ask. Most of the townspeople seemed friendly enough, and it wasn't a huge town in itself, but for a child like him… he had absolutely no idea on where to go._

_Wandering around aimlessly for about what seemed like forever (five minutes in total) Elliot couldn't recognise a single landmark around him and he would have just broken down then and there if he hadn't noticed another child wandering around by himself._

_He looked about his age, although the surly kind of frown made him look a bit older… or more serious, and curiosity took over the small boy's mind and he wandered over to the other boy._

"_Hi," he piped up. This caught the other off guard, who spun around to face Elliot properly, only to lose his balance and land flat on the stony ground on his butt. "I'm Elliot. Who're you?"_

_The kid scowled at him for a moment as the jarring pain streaked through him, and he looked ready to give this rich-looking kid a piece of his five-year-old mind, but stopped when he noticed the tell-tale signs that this kid had been crying not too long ago._

"_You lost?" he asked bluntly, and got a sad nod in return as reality crashed down on Elliot once more._

"_Mama was with me… then she was gone… in there," he pointed at the crowds._

"_Oh."_

_Silence followed this for but a moment, because the kid on the ground hopped up and grinned reassuringly, the surly look (and frown) all gone. It wasn't everyday you wandered around the streets alone only to come across someone your own age; not to mention that, unlike some of the other children he knew around, he had talked to him on his own free will and wasn't scared of him at all. He probably was a rich kid though… so whatever._

"_Maybe she went to the cathedral," he offered, "Come on Elliot!"_

"_Er… okay…"_

"_Oh yeah. I'm Kyle, by the way."_

"Nice to meet you."

"_Yeah, yeah."_

000

_The cathedral had a couple of people praying there silently, but Elliot's hopes fell when he couldn't see his mother anywhere. Well, she was probably out there, in the crowd, shopping or something. Maybe talking to her friends._

_Actually, it was because of that that he'd gotten lost in the first place, so… yeah._

_Kyle looked bored as he wandered in, and no one turned to face them anyway. Ignoring the disappointed look on Elliot's face, he led the boy somewhere else, away from the adults that were there. There was a smaller, much more secluded room with little light, but someone was there, arranging an assortment of flowers with care._

"_Freedert!" the boy greeted cheerfully._

_Elliot stood to one side as he studied the person before them. A blonde girl their age or maybe younger/older, he didn't know, turned and smiled before launching herself on Kyle and hugging him. She wore a plain dress but she smiled so much she seemed to light up the room._

"_Hi Kyle! I was wondering how long it would take you to get here!" she proclaimed. Her voice was warm, friendly-like and Elliot relaxed. She was obviously the other guy's friend so he had nothing to worry about._

_Although he was surprised when Kyle actually grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into view. "Say hi to Elliot, Freedert!"_

_The blonde smiled and hugged him briefly as well, "Hi there. I've never seen you before. Do you live here?"_

"_Uh… yeah. But I lost mother somewhere out there…" Elliot trailed off again and he began to wonder if he was ever going to be found._

"_He's the duke's son, I think," muttered Kyle under his breath, "See the clothes. So… fancy like…"_

"_Uh-huh!" agreed Freedert cheerfully, "But he's nice! Friends! Mum will be so happy to hear that!" She turned to the small alter where the flower arrangement sat, "Right! See! Mum's there for me!"_

"_Yeah… I know…" Kyle rolled his eyes for a moment as the girl paid her respects to her – deceased – mother._

_Then, without another thought or word said between them, the three children left the cathedral and Elliot soon found himself actually having fun until the time came and his mother found him. Saying goodbye to them and promising to see them again, Elliot was scolded and led home._

_And since then, they had been solid friends._

000

Time passed quickly though, didn't it? It was odd in it's own ways, but the three were pretty much inseparable. They always seemed to be able to understand one another just fine and were able to speak out their mind whenever they had to. They had practically grown up together and that was the sort of bond that could never been broken, no matter what.

Of course, thinking while walking down the streets wasn't the best thing to do, as Elliot soon found out, and he ran into something rather solid. Collecting himself, he apologised.

"I'm sorry about that…"

"Elliot? I never thought I'd see the day when you decided to space out," joked a male's voice of the person he had just run into. Forgetting formalities, the other boy looked up and grinned.

"And you're still wandering around, waiting to see the day when I do space out, Kyle," he shot back coolly. "By the way, where's Freedert?" The blonde girl wasn't with him, so there were a few places she could be.

"Freedert? I don't know," he admitted, although his eyes suddenly shifted; either he was lying or he'd been asking himself that very same question. "I was actually looking for her now."

"Ah, I see. Guess I'll just have to look around too, then," Elliot smiled disarmingly and the two friends waved before walking in opposite directions. In all honesty, they could have searched together, but the Duke's son had to find her on her own and talk to her.

It was strange how so many years had passed by and he had never thought it would happen, but it had and now he had to confront it. It was something that he never expected to happen between the trio of them, all best friends and the like; but happen it did, and there was no way he was going to leave it lying in the dirt.

Especially when it concerned Freedert, since they hung around all the time, and it would be too awkward if he said nothing about it. True, it would be weird to mention it, but at least it would be one thing out of his head and in the open. He wasn't embarrassed at the facts at all anyway, and she would probably understand.

No, scrap that; she WOULD understand. There was no doubt about it. She just had that personality. She was always so kind and caring and considerate and… everything.

Hopefully Kyle wasn't having any luck in finding her either, Elliot mused to himself as he looked around the town, yet was unable to find the blonde anywhere. Being her, she could be anywhere. But then again, there was one place just a bit out of town that she loved to hang around. A place of tranquility and beauty…

"_Do you like flowers?" a young Elliot once asked her._

"_Oh yes! Especially this one!" exclaimed an excited Freedert as she showed him a blood-red flower. It looked like she had just gotten it that morning, but he was confused; he had never seen such an… extraordinary specimen. True, he never did like flowers that much, but somehow…_

"_Where did you get it?" he asked. "Do they grow somewhere here?"_

_She laughed and took his hand, "Just outside the town! Come on! I'll show you! It's my most special place of all!"_

He shook his head firmly, pushing the memory away. But her five-year-old self's voice still echoed as the place she had shown him so many years back came into view.

One hill with tree was the only barrier that split where the town was to where the valley of flowers were. They bloomed at a certain time of year and, if he remembered correctly, it would be sometime about now. So it was only common sense that she would be there.

And he was right as he caught sight of long blonde hair in the middle of blood-red petals.

"… _Wow…"_

"_Don't you think so! They're beautiful, aren't they!"_

"_Yea… amazing…" yes, he did not like flowers all that much, but this was different. It was a shock to see so many of them… "Does Kyle know about this place?"_

_Freedert sighed, "He doesn't care about it. He never liked flowers much anyway. So don't tell him! It'll be our little secret!" She winked._

"_Okay."_

"_Promise?" she held out the flower she'd been carrying and he touched the delicate petal gently._

"_Promise."_

"Freedert…"

At the sound of her name, the blonde turned her head and smiled when she saw who it was. Waving him to come down, she only spoke when he had taken a seat next to her.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to work out where I was," she joked lightly, smiling up at him, "The flowers are so beautiful when they're blooming, you know?"

"Just like you," he smiled back sincerely, having come to love the flowers almost as much as her. She seemed to have some sort of connection to him, something he couldn't place, but it didn't worry him. She loved this place so much and it was away from the hustle and bustle of simple living.

It was a peaceful place shared only with nature. And it seemed right as well.

"But I'm assuming that you aren't here just to admire the flowers, am I right?" Freedert had her attention back on the flowers as they swayed gently back and forward with the wind.

"True, I do have something I want to talk about with you," Elliot admitted, "But I think it can wait. Flowers don't wait for anyone."

She laughed at this, "They really do have a mind of their own. That's what makes them so special."

000

"So what's on your mind?"

The sun was beginning to set, lighting up the sky in a soft pink and purple light. The flowers were beginning to close off themselves for the night, but Elliot had managed to pluck one before that had happened.

Standing under the large tree on the hill and overlooking the valley, he knew that it was now or never. But then again, it was almost like she had planned all this so that they were on their own. Or something. He wasn't too sure. Either way, standing there wasn't going to get them anywhere.

He presented the flawless flower to her, "I love you."

Freedert didn't look the least bit shocked at this, and she smiled softly, accepting the flower. "I love you too."

When had that happened? He wasn't sure anymore. The only sure thing now was that he loved her and that everything else didn't matter. At first he might have been confused and the like, but now… now was now, and they loved each other.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?" whispered Freedert as the last rays of light hit the valley of flowers.

"Yeah."

000

When your heart can't stop  
Like a runaway train  
And it feels like you've drunk a case of champagne  
It's a beautiful thing  
It's a beautiful thing  
It's a beautiful thing  
So beautiful

000

And so there you have it. (nods) Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?

Shadow-Darkness-Wolf: Aw… thanks.

Tsuki Fox: I was out of ideas and I had a deadline to meet. So that's my reason. XD


	9. Because You Live

_Just fixing up the track numbers cause I screwed them up... that's all._

_

* * *

_  
Disclaimers: Yeah, I own it. And the music. What do you say to that? (cough) "Because you live" is entitled to that dude that sings it… uhm… Jesse McCartney. Whatever.

Author's Notes: (hackcoughhack) SatoDai fluff? Perhaps. Think of it as 'damnit, it's your fault Krad's in me'. Or just think of it like the aforementioned pairing. Nothing happens anyway, it's angst. What do you expect? And has anyone else noticed that Satoshi seems to get the most out of this? Or does it have something do with the little thing called broken love songs? I pity him…

000

Track Eight: Because You Live

000

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back  
Like a wake-up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere…  
I couldn't see that it was right there

But now I know what I didn't know 

CHORUS  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live girl  
My world...  
Has twice as many stars in the sky

It's all right. I survived. I'm alive again.  
'Cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is life? What's the use?  
If you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone...  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes

REPEAT CHORUS  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live girl(you live)  
My world(my world)  
Has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live… I live

Because you live, there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've givin' me  
Always...

REPEAT CHORUS  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help(when no one else can help)  
Because you live girl  
My world (My World)  
Has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live girl(girl you live)

My world  
Has everything I need to survive  
because you live... I live, I live

000

Darkness swamped the city with harsh cold winds weaving in and out of the alleyways, wailing and howling into the silence that would have been there but wasn't. Not that it particularly mattered in the end, but it was cold, it was dreary, and held the air of depression that could only be classified as annoying. And yet, why would anyone be out in this weather? That was the question in the end, and there was no one around to answer it. It practically screamed the semblance of death, pain and inner turmoil, and unless the people were at some job that kept them that late, there was no reason for them to be there at all.

And yet, there was a single figure in the blistering cold for no reason. Maybe it was them being insane, a bit off put, their minds wandering off elsewhere. What were they doing? What did they want? What was the point of it in the end?

Well… they didn't have the answer then, so what was the chance in that they would have it now?

Ignoring the blistering cold that hit his exposed skin, Satoshi honestly had no idea as to why he was wandering outside in the cold of night. Sure, his nightmares weren't all that pleasant and loved to jerk him awake with every passing minute, but for some reason he had just given up on sleeping altogether and had wandered out of that freaking place of an apartment and here he was now. That was, where 'here' was; he had absolutely no idea.

Aside from the incredibly loud wind and the more than frequent rustling of the leaves in trees, there was no chance that the blue-haired boy would be bugged by anyone for miles around; and that did not include the thing in his head and he would not think about it because it was a horrible curse that didn't help him at all and it was depressing and he knew that he was going to go mad one day because of the voice inside his head, etc etc.

So that was the little cycle it played.

Strangely enough, he seemed to be miraculously left alone by Krad at the moment, although there were those few hours in which the voice didn't disturb him, but then _bang_, there it was again. And endless loop that he could never escape from, and that really, really sucked. Like, really.

And he knew he was talking to himself too much and paying no attention whatsoever as to where he was going at all. Not that it really mattered on where he was or where he ended up, as long as he was not attacked by large dogs or run over by a few cars. But then again, at this point, he didn't mind either option. Hm… what would it feel like…

The blue-haired boy was not suicidal; at least, that was what he wished to believe. He didn't hurt himself unnecessarily or do any of that 'pity me' acts, and always kept to himself. Yes, he had fears, pains and all that junk, but he never acted on it, so it would just build up. The problem with that was, since he never did anything, the feeling just continued to build up constantly and if he wasn't careful there was a good chance that he WOULD do something drastic but he hadn't yet and…

Well, he had just lost himself as to whatever he'd been thinking about. Whatever it was. Oh. Uh. That's right, he was remembering that he had mental problems, hated being close to many people and was NOT suicidal. At least, that was his strong, very strong belief.

Although there was that one time when he was really young and was first adopted that…

He shook his head and tried to gather in his surroundings. Empty road, no cars, the moon was only half-there…

… Hello…

Not even noticing how far he had ended up walking, Satoshi found himself at a bridge of sorts, with, far below it, train tracks that obviously led to some place or another. It was definitely a desolate place that reeked of isolation and some sort of pain, but almost at once, the boy stopped walking and headed over to the railed edge. It was useful to stop little, inquisitive children from slipping over and breaking a good number of bones – as the drop was rather dizzying – but that was all it was in the end.

The cold stone chilled his already freezing hands and he leaned over just slightly, taking in the drop without much of a comment. Dizzying, cold, well, what had he expected. So why was he still looking down there?

:You really do want to jump, don't you, Satoshi-sama: asked Krad suddenly, though not unexpectedly:In vague hope that you may finally rid of the Hikari curse.:

:Perhaps: was the short reply, and the blonde smirked to himself.

:But my dear boy, you know as well as I do that you would never do that.:

Satoshi raised an eyebrow, still looking down at the bleakness below:Oh, and what makes you say that:

The blonde never stopped smirking as he glanced down at the drop as well:You are very well aware that I can take over your body when I wish, and I do believe that even this drop would not be enough to kill you. And then I would take over and kill the Niwas. Ah yes, that is my second reason: his golden eyes flickered over to his tamer:You would never do anything to yourself because you know that it would hurt the Wing Master.:

:Shut up Krad: snapped the boy, trying hard not to allow his emotions to just suddenly run amok. But obviously, being who he was, the blonde did not stop and continued to torment him… or talk to him; whatever suited him better.

:But then I speak the truth, Satoshi-sama. You care for the boy, you never want him to be hurt, and you know that if you hurt yourself in any way; he will worry.:

:I said shut up.:

:Growing so attached to that boy was the biggest mistake you ever made, and you know it as well as I do…:

:Leave me alone: came the furious shout, laced with venomous hate that actually shocked Krad into silence:You don't know anything… you don't and you never will… just leave me alone…:

On the whole, the blonde – with such an occasion at hand – would have just taken over or continued the mental traumatising, but there was so much hurt in the boy's voice; so much emotion, hate, longing, loneliness, that he actually consented to his host's wishes. Fading away into the back of the mind, he watched, listened, but chose to say nothing.

Satoshi hated it. Really he did. He hated about what he had become and what he would always be until the day he died. It was ridiculous and, not matter how many times he tried, he couldn't deny it.

Yes, Krad did have a point this time.

And yes, he would never jump off this place because he knew that Niwa would be hurt by it.

It was kind of odd, actually; his whole life seemed to be in the hands of a redheaded klutz who was supposed to be his enemy, became his friend, and cared for him to the extent that the long-haired Harada had considered said redhead to be. That was the problem here; Niwa was his so-called most precious thing, and the Niwa was with the short-haired Harada.

Wow, reality did suck.

Yet at the same time, Satoshi still had to be there, because he was the only one who knew about the Niwa's other identity, and could even relate and… er, whatever.

The fact was, his life seemed to be in the balance of someone who would probably never feel the same way about him and blah blah blah, so forth, and it was oddly depressing but not all that surprising and so forth.

Hm… maybe the jumping off idea wasn't a bad one after all…

His whole existence and being still alive now seemed to be thanks to the Niwas, he admitted grudgingly; because without them, he had no reason and he would probably be dead already. So many years had gone when he had had no one who would talk to him or treat him like a human being, and with Dark's host now, who was the sort who couldn't care less about his own safety…

Man, this was really beginning to confuse the hell out of him. Really.

So without the existence of Dark and Niwa, he would not be alive, Krad would be nonexistent, and no one would care. Well, that summed it up on a whole, but still…

It was a pretty pointless matter to get one's head across, but he was still doing that because… he had nothing else to do and knowing him, it was going to be a long time before he went back to the apartment in which he lived and stuff, with the voices in his head. Satoshi gazed blankly down at the train tracks and just, well, stared. He was not going to jump off anytime soon, anyway, Krad was being quiet, thankfully, and he had nothing else to really think about; aside from the whole Niwa thing, which both bugged him yet was the only thing worth thinking about. Very odd, in the end.

The shifting winds and the rustling of leaves weren't all that important to him – along with the faint roar of car engines – fell dead upon the blue-haired boy's ears, but then the shifting sound to feet approaching made him start. Turning, he raised an eyebrow at the same redhead that had been the trouble of his being in the first place.

Of course, the additional fact that the boy was out in the cold, in his pyjamas and not even wearing shoes could clearly indicate that he had gone insane. Then there was the blank look in his eyes and… Satoshi shook his head.

Walking over to the dazed boy, he shook him by the shoulders, "Niwa?"

The redhead jerked up at the sound of his name and his eyes cleared back into reality, "Hiwatari-ku… wha-where am I?" panicking, he looked around at his surroundings and blinked. "How did I… get here…?"

"I was about to ask you that very same question."

Niwa fell silent for a moment, but then grimaced; clearly he had asked Dark about the situation and was given a pretty pointless answer in the end.

"I was sleepwalking… again."

"Outside."

"Yeah."

"In this weather."

"Yeah."

"Without getting run over by cars."

"I… suppose so," the shorter boy looked embarrassed – and cold – as he looked down at what was below, "This place looks deserted…"

"Yeah," pulling off one of his many coats, Satoshi handed it over, "You should probably go home…"

:Before I decide to take over: Krad finished the sentence that had been left hanging. But by the sound of the blonde's voice, he was too lazy to try and fight for control anyway.

:Like hell you will.:

"But why are you here, then, Hiwatari-kun?" Niwa was really thick-headed at times, he had to admit, seeing as the boy was smiling and probably freezing to death and still had to ask about him. Really, that attitude would one day be the death of him.

He shrugged, "Just needed some fresh air." He smashed whatever his curse uttered after that sentence firmly so that he needn't to hear it and sighed. "You should go home, Niwa."

"But…" it was clear that the redhead wasn't about to move anytime soon, and Satoshi was in no position to drag the boy home either, so they merely stood there and literally did nothing; they didn't talk, didn't make eye contact… it was really quiet, in the end.

So Satoshi went back to thinking about what would happen if he did jump down. It was a rather far drop, but as Krad had pointed it, it might not kill him and the blonde, being who he was, would take over and so forth, so forth.

And then there was the thing with the boy right next to him. Guh… if he hadn't gotten so attached, he wouldn't be stuck in this situation in the first place. Really now, he couldn't believe he had snapped so quickly. Not that he could do anything about it now, but that was as far as his mind went when it came to thinking these days. Sure, he was supposed to catch Dark and end it and all that, but it was bloody complicated now and they were caught in the long run.

:So, still planning to jump off:

:Shut up.:

The Niwa and the Hikari stood there for a few more minutes before they both came to the simple agreement that if they stayed out for too long, they were both going to die due to frostbite or something equally evil.

As the redhead walked out of sight, Satoshi glanced up at the sky and shrugged; nothing could really change what would happen and the course really was all set out for them.

Oh yes, either way, it was going to be hell. But if he was going to be alive for a few more months, well…

Again, he shrugged these thoughts off.

Niwa or not, it was going to happen in the end. And he knew it.

000

My world  
Has everything I need to survive  
because you live... I live, I live

000

(cough) To put it simply, I made it clear that Satoshi is NOT SUICIDAL… to an extent. I won't go into details other than that, so let your mind wander around. And yeah, this whole thing was dedicated to why the hell he thinks his lives. At all. As in, why! He sure doesn't know… other than volume 1 where he says that his entire exitence is cause of Dark… he's lying (sing-song voice) We all know it must have something to do with Dai-chan, romantic or not. Now I will shut up and you will review--! (guh…) Oh, and I will be working on the Kyle/Freedery/Elliot thing still… it'll take time…

And yes, the lyrics does say girl, but I can't help it. So don't sue me or whatever.

Tsuki Fox: Saa… thanks.

Next with be either Daisuke/Dark or Towa ;D


	10. Fall to Pieces

Disclaimers: Fall to Pieces belongs to Avril Lavigne. Enough said.

Author's Notes: On the whole, DaiDark whatever. I mean, not in that particular way, unless you want it too. More like... you know. They're the same person. I think that's all I can say here.

000

Track Nine: Fall to Pieces

000

I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

_Chorus:_

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

_Chorus_  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

_Chorus_  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about itAnd I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

000

Silence reigned down the hallways and in all the rooms. No voices could be heard echoing, bouncing, making their existence present. Save for one being, the house was completely empty and void of any life.

One being; yet there were two.

At a different place and time, a mention such as this would have been almost alarming to the point of considering likely insanity, but what was one supposed to do? It had happened so long ago and now… it was merely a fact of life to them. Perhaps that did mean something akin to a mental problem, but it was something they lived with day in and day out, so no questions asked.

Glancing out through the window, the only still awake resident of the house traced patterns with the tiny pinpoints of the stars high above. It was a serene night, with no clouds to obscure the dark blue stretch of night sky, and the moon was a perfectly round disk; a bright circle embraced by the darkness, forever glowing sofly.

Unable to sleep at all, Daisuke continued to stare out the window while thinking. For someone like him, there was a lot on his mind: the Harada twins, Saehara getting in the way, Satoshi's unpredictable actions, what traps would his mother set up next, the next art piece he would be forced to go steal, and, of course, Dark.

Dark; his alter-ego, companion, and the second being deep within his DNA. Sometimes they were very much alike, and sometimes they weren't, and their physical appearances were definitely different. Dark was something akin to a woman's dream man, and Daisuke? Aside from being an average student (at best) he had been placed somewhere along the lines of "cute". Not that they could be blamed for putting him there, but he wasn't considered proper boyfriend material. A somewhat painful blow on whatever ego he had. And it hadn't helped when his other side was so popular among woman and a good part of the female student body at school.

Sitting on his bed, oblivious to the crumpled sheets around him and his sleeping pet, the redhead just stared blankly at the sky. It was an endless dome, where birds soared with little to no worry in their existence. Dark, too, could cut through the sky with the raven black wings he controlled, which was With's purpose in the little thefts they were involved in. Resting his head on his knees, Daisuke could still recall the feeling of the wind whipping through his hair; in which something about that experience was so… soothing, calming and strangely comforting.

But it was odd, he had to admit. Over time he had come to accept Dark as a part of him and nothing even remotely connected to a curse, and, in itself, that was a bit weird. He had long since believed that the thief within him was as much as a person as he himself was, but it was definitely more complicated than that.

Dark was a part of him, with no body of his own. In all fact, he was merely a shadow of the Niwa he was a part of; a parasite as such. Something about that just wasn't right and Daisuke had long since come to the sad conclusion to the thief's predicament.

For, no matter how hard he tried, the one he loved would never be with him.

It was strange to see how cruel life could be; because, as it was, if his own love accepted the truth, Dark would leave him. If not, then, well, it was a bit obvious and highly depressing, if not confusing. Coming to these terms always baffled the redhead because this was constant and endless; unchanging and unmovable. This had been happening for years already; how badly had it affected Dark, though? That was the question.

As if he had heard his name, said thief perked up in the boy's subconscious, ((Why aren't you asleep yet, Daisuke?))

(I don't know. I just can't sleep,) he replied. This was very much a true fact; he had no idea as to why he was still awake when it had been night for at least five hours now, he didn't have a theft, and school was tomorrow. The steady, yet jerking, movement of the alarm clock cut through the silence sharply as the thief watched his host.

((What's on your mind, huh?))

On the whole, all the two ever did while conversing was argue, but this time… it seemed to be a lot more… well, Daisuke didn't know, but did that really matter in the end? Yes, perhaps it did, as it seemed to indicate that Dark must have lost it and that the end of the world was soon to come.

(Nothing, really.)

((Really?))

(Yeah.)

Yes, that was a lie. That part, anyway. But as Dark didn't say anything after this, the redhead was allowed to continue his rather pointless and endless thoughts that kept going round and round in his mind.

One day Dark would disappear. When he had first heard this, Daisuke had been desperate to find the cure so that he could just worry about school, his grades, and whatever existing love life he had.

But now… now it didn't sound right. To lose Dark would mean to lose an important part of himself. To have the arrogant thief completely out of his life would mean feeling empty once more. Daisuke had had that experience a couple of times before, and it had been unbearable, despite the short time.

When had it happened, though? When did Dark's existence suddenly become a comfort to him rather than a hindrance? The times he'd been separated from the thief had made him feel so empty, so desperate, with the need to feel whole once more. But in the end, Dark would be gone, like his parents had told him on that first day. And he didn't want that to happen.

((Daisuke.))

Jerked out of his train of – rather depressing – thoughts, the redhead glanced over to his mirrored reflection and noticed that Dark was watching him intently, (Yes?)

The purple-haired thief propped his head on his hands, not breaking eye contact, ((Something really big is on your mind,)) he observed calmly, ((and you're worried about something. Do you have a test tomorrow that you didn't bother to study for?))

(No.)

((Does it have something to do with Riku or Risa?))

(No.)

((Hiwatari?))

(What would make you think that?) Daisuke gave his other half a long look before replying, (No.)

((Then what is it?)) Dark seemed fairly annoyed now.

(I thought you could read my every thought.)

((This one's jumbled like hell. If I knew, I wouldn't be asking, would I?))

He had a point there. Smiling slightly at the irony of it all, Daisuke broke eye contact and stared at the ceiling.

But even if Dark did disappear, he would be back in the next generation, wouldn't he? Yet that wasn't much of a comfort at all. In the present, if Dark was to disappear, then Daisuke would have to live the rest of his life without the thief, and a small lead lump formed in the boy's throat. It was undeniable, inevitable; nothing could change it, no matter how hard they tried in the end. And he really wanted to change it all.

Did Dark ever think about these things? Did he ever worry or care? Or was this the life he'd become accustomed to? Would it matter?

Closing his eyes, the redhead tried to block it all out. He didn't want to think about it; he didn't want to be reminded about it all. That Dark may, one day, not longer be a part of him.

((Seriously, Daisuke, you're beginning to scare me.))

"Dark…" his voice carried in a low waver, rising through the silence that had been surrounding them, "What's going to happen to us?"

((What?))

(… No, it's nothing,) reverting back to the mind, he pushed it all away and flopped back, staring at the ceiling once more.

No matter what he wanted, he knew it would eventually happen. But could he handle it all without Dark at all?

He didn't want to have to ask – out loud – that question. That biting truth that threatened to consume him one day. Every night prior to this one seemed to follow the exact guidelines as this one. If Dark was to disappear… what would become of him? Would he be able to make it in the end?

Dark's presence within him was a reassurance; it meant that they still had each other for another day. Another day that would most likely be hectic and, with the thief's interventions, a lot more chaotic than necessary. Yet he believed that it was better that way.

((Are you asleep yet?))

(No.)

How much did he know about Dark? His past was an absolute mystery to him, and even his coming into existence Daisuke knew nothing about it. As closely connected as they were, there were still so many questions that had been left unanswered and, somehow, he doubted that he would be finding the answers anytime soon.

What did this all mean? Dark? Krad? The Niwa and the Hikari?

What was going to happen in the end?

Daisuke wanted to know, but at the same time, he didn't.

((You know, Daisuke, one day…)) began Dark, aware that his host was still very much awake.

(Don't say it,) refusing to face the thief, the redhead turned away, (I don't want to hear it.)

((…))

Dark had always been with him, since his appearance on his fourteenth birthday. How long ago had that been? But through some of the more annoying memories there were those that were cherish able; the ones he would never forget. They lingered there, always; would they become bittersweet when the thief eventually disappeared? Would he throw them away because they were too painful to recall?

He didn't want to know; he didn't want to ask. For now, Dark was still with him and that was enough for now. There was no point worrying about the future; he just hoped that, when it happened, he would be ready.

(Night Dark.)

He felt the familiar presence stir within him, ((Night.))

And, once more, silence filled the Niwa household.

000

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

000

Hm... did it work? I don't know anymore...

Sarah: Thanks for the suggestions, I'll get on it :D And thanks!

icexqueen: I tend to hear them on the radio, actually. I don't have that many CDs as such, so that's my sound source, and when something really connects it like 'BAM' so yeah. Hope this was okay for you then :) And thank you.


	11. Crazy

Disclaimers: DNAngel does not belong to me and "Crazy" belongs to Simple Plan.

Author's Notes: I don't know. This isn't good, I'm completely aware of that. Hm… I better get back to these with a bit more enthusiasm… Towa-central… kinda.

000

Track Ten: Crazy

000

Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Young girls dying to be on TV  
They wont stop 'til they've reached their dreams

Diet pills, surgery  
Photoshoped pictures in magazines  
Telling them how they should be  
It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

I guess things are not how they used to be  
There's no more normal families  
Parents act like enemies  
Making kids feel like it's world war III

No one cares, no one's there  
I guess we're all just too damn busy  
Money's our first priority  
It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

is everybody going crazy?  
is everybody going crazy?

Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Rich guys driving big SUV's  
While kids are starving in the streets  
No one cares  
No one likes to share  
I guess life's unfair

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something  
something is wrong

Is everybody going Crazy?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

000

The plunging waves hit the coastline with extreme force, sweeping over the yellow sand and pulling back, before riding over it once more. There wasn't anything new or exciting about it, but like every other cycle; it had to be done. Seabirds could be heard cawing at one another as they winged overhead over the sky, rays of the sun falling in random patterns and into the forest that made up a good part of the island.

So much peaceful lives. So many people so ignorant as to be unable to understand what was out there, what could be brewing; anything. It was all just part of their lives and they went with the flow, more or less.

A single, practically abandoned lighthouse stood on the headland, a tall structure with its only purpose to lead boats and ferries safely to the coast at night. Other than that it was practically useless to people, but it didn't matter.

They never stepped up there, to see what may actually be there, and no one was ever curious to see the top of the lighthouse; in the end, they reasoned, all they would be able to see there was the sea and the canopy of trees. Nothing more. So they didn't care, and never entered.

The Towa no Shirube was so damn lonely at this point.

No one _ever, ever_ came up here. Except to make sure that the lighthouse was working correctly, but they never cast her more than a passing glance and it irked her terribly. It was so damn annoying and she was _lonely_.

Of course, in the daytime, she was nothing more than a statue; night, on the other hand…

Towa skipped along the high platform, attempting to get rid of the ceaseless energy trapped within her. She had to do something, but there was nothing up here. And although many people out there seemed to be so happy, she knew that the wrong in the world would eventually hit them hard on the heads. Really, really, really hard. And there was nothing they could do to stop it.

So, all in all, the world was screwed up _bad._ And no one seemed to care, either.

Sitting on top of a lighthouse had its advantages, at times, and it wasn't hard to see the strife and problems that people faced. Whether it be couples, families or single people; they were all facing it in the end. Towa wanted nothing more than to tell them, but who would believe her if they saw her? Aside from merely being an art work, her appearance – while being cool and all, in her opinion – would probably conclude her as a bit deranged.

The silver-haired woman fumed silently to herself as she skipped a couple more steps and then spun around on her heel to face the ocean again.

But maybe, just maybe, things were looking a little brighter. Just this morning she had been visited by a really cute redhead, who had actually been saying something about stealing her… and he had called her _valuable_. Of all her 98 years of existence, no one had ever called her that.

Yet when night came, Dark – she already knew all about him – was intercepted and, well, having witnessed it all in her statue form hadn't been fun, but she wasn't strong, like the two halves, and had been forced to keep quite. The redhead… well.

Again, back to the topic at hand. The world was messed up. No one seemed to notice or care. It was all going to go downhill.

Yet the knowledge that Kaitou Dark was back could only be a good thing in the end; he would be able to stop some of the strife in this world, she knew it. Even if it was just in the world of art work… it would be something.

And his host was so _cute._

Towa glanced at the mirror in her hands, which swirled with dark magic. Well, maybe not as dark as some others, but it had been what had trapped the black wings and no doubt his host would eventually come to try and save him. It had saved it right after the battle just a few hours back, after the blonde had left, saying stuff about his tamer, and now…

She tossed it in the air and caught it, sitting back on the top of the lighthouse like she was supposed to. Well, maybe the redhead would come tomorrow night. He had been injured during that battle. In truth, mortals alone weren't enough to stop the power of art works…

000

"Towa-san..."

"TO-WA-CHAN!"

"Uhm…"

That was the problem these days, all her energy went into telling people off, etc, etc. She really needed to find something else to do. Of course, the redheaded wing master was surprised at this, and her age, but that wasn't the point at the moment, was it? No, back to square one and scaring the life out of everyone that got in her way, blah blah blah and so forth.

He had been trying to call her for hours, but because of the way she was constructed, it was impossible to reply until night; and at a very late hour at that. Thankfully Daisuke had been determined to stay and keep trying. Well, he _was_ attempting to save his other half and all, so she gave him that credit.

And he was quite cute.

"You only have a set time limit to save him."

Funny how the world was so messed up. Funny how she had been created and put into life with these messed up people. It was rather amusing, actually. No, now was not the time to be thinking about how her creators and everyone else here was insane. Besides, if they hadn't been so insane, she would not have been born and so forth and the thought of that happening was plain appalling.

But anyhow, now was the time to be helping to save Dark, and she was the only one who could do it at this point. The Sage of Sleep's powers were quite strong, even after so many years, but she knew that the consequences she would be facing were fatal to her. Oh well, she'd had a good time for life, although all she had honestly done was sit there as a statue and look pretty.

Dang…

"Hold on tight," she informed him, as she activated the magic within the art work. It was going to be one long night…

000

Is everybody going Crazy?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

000

(gets shot for writing something so cheap)


End file.
